Indigo Abbey
Indigo Abbey is a secondary character in Sweet Hella Quest. Biography Peeping Tomette Indigo Abbey was first seen spying on Sweet Bro through his kitchen window in Act 1, witnessing the moment he created the grape jelly hot dog. Unknowingly to Sweet Bro, Indigo Abbey laughed and called him a stoner. When asked to reveal herself, she shyly said no before the scene changed. It is still uncertain why she was watching him. Skate Park Conflict Indigo Abbey appears again at the very end of the race in Act 2, just in front of Sweet Bro right before he won. After the match, Sweet Bro called out Travis Brody, accusing him and George Hay of cheating and being in cahoots with her since the beginning. However, Indigo Abbey explains that this is not the case; she is only there for the heck of it. She joins Travis Brody's team to even out the numbers. During the fliptrick ramp, Geromy shoves her onto the ramp and rides her like a skateboard on the way down. She showed high amounts of pain tolerance, leading Sweet Bro to summon the Master Juge wishing to sue her for being a Mary Sue. The Master Judge orders them to bring him her head. Nobody seriously considers this except for George Hay, but Travis Brody calls him back from it. ]] Eventually, Indigo Abbey knocks Geromy off of her and the two summon their skateboards. They begin doing tricks, outrunning the Skateboar Trick Points LOG's ability to keep up, and soon accelerate to light speeds, going in rapid loops around the fliptrick ramp. This creates a gravitational field, lifting Sweet Bro and the pokêball now containing Travis Brody off of the ground. George Hay takes notice of the pokêball and goes after it under the belief it is an egg. The Master Judge views this departure as fleeing from him, so he transforms the fliptrick ramp into a flight of stairs using his Mario button. This causes Geromy and Indigo Abbey to stop, dispersing the gravity field. Travis Brody breaks free from the pokêball and calls off the round and they move on to the Battleboards. Indigo Abbey and Geromy agree that they were not being unreasonable in their trick speed, disagreeing with Travis Brody's complaint. Indigo Abbey is completely absent throughout the Battleboards flash, but after it is over, everyone speaks as though she was there. According to conversation, Indigo Abbey and Hella Jeff were almost evenly matched, but Hella Jeff won in the end. Paying off Debt Shortly after the skateboard challenges, the Master Judge reveals he was serious about suing George Hay, and that he will be taking compromises until the massive debt is paid off. This includes food, so the team is pressed for time before George Hay starves. Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, Geromy, and Geromy's Mirror Board enter a portal to the United States Mint to gather money, while Indigo Abbey agrees to stay with Travis Brody and George Hay and help them earn money via odd jobs. Personality and Traits Indigo Abbey is very carefree and playful, with a high tolerance for pain and things that might otherwise upset most people. She is very skilled, even to the point of being seen as a Mary Sue by Sweet Bro and (potentially) the Master Judge. Relationships Sweet Bro Indigo Abbey likely knows of Sweet Bro for some reason or another, as she was eavesdropping on him before and later came back to beat him in the race. Sweet Bro generally seems annoyed by her, but she finds him funny anyway. Hella Jeff Hella Jeff first met Indigo Abbey during the Battleboards, apparently. They were almost evenly matched, but Hella Jeff won in the end. They seem to have a mutual respect for one another. Geromy Geromy and Indigo Abbey have a rivalry. It's hard to tell if it is friendly or not. Travis Brody Travis Brody seems to think Indigo Abbey is pretty cool, and Indigo Abbey is willing to help Travis Brody out. George Hay Indigo Abbey and George Hay have not directly interacted much. Indigo Abbey is willing to help George Hay out, while George Hay seemed willing to decapitate Indigo Abbey for his own personal gain. The Master Judge The Master Judge has ordered the others to bring him Indigo Abbey's head, though nobody listened to him. It is unknown whether Indigo Abbey is aware of this or not, and her opinion of the Master Judge is also unknown. Trivia * Though Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, and Geromy had to prove themselves to Travis Brody for him to allow them access to the skate park, Travis Brody curiously did not question Indigo Abbey's presence here. It is possible that he was impressed enough by her skills and appreciates the fact she is willing to help him and George Hay. Category:Characters